


My Very Own Lullaby

by ShipOnTheHorizon



Series: Up In Smoke [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: A Happy One With No Pain and No Tsunami and No Lawsuit and No Fights :), Aftermath, Cute, Discharged from Hospital, Evan "Buck" Buckley Needs A Hug, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt Evan "Buck" Buckley, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Maddie Buckley is a Good Sister, Making My Own, Maybe The Tsunami, Mentioned Christopher Diaz, Protective Eddie Diaz, Sequel, Sleepy Cuddles, Still No Clue About The Timeline, Worried Eddie Diaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipOnTheHorizon/pseuds/ShipOnTheHorizon
Summary: You would think after so many visits to the hospital, Buck would be used to being stuck in a bed, in clothing – although it can barely be called that – that isn’t his own, and with food that doesn’t taste of anything.“Today is your lucky day, Mr. Buckley. You are being discharged.” Buck couldn’t stop the wide smile from spreading across his face.Hereallyhated hospitals.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Up In Smoke [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759630
Comments: 2
Kudos: 145





	My Very Own Lullaby

You would think after so many visits to the hospital, Buck would be used to being stuck in a bed, in clothing – although it can barely be called that – that isn’t his own, and with food that doesn’t taste of anything.

He isn’t.

When his Doctor walks in days after the fall took place, the first words out of his mouth were: “Can I leave yet?”

Eddie, who was sitting in a chair by his bedside, rolled his eyes. He knew he sounded like a child but, honestly, hospitals weren’t places he really liked to be in (although, the rest of the 118 team would say otherwise). Not just because of the bed, clothes and food, but because he felt trapped in a way that he didn’t when _actually_ trapped under a foot of rubble.

His doctor – Doctor James Harper – seemed to understand, not even glancing up at the question; Buck guesses that it isn’t an uncommon question. If it wouldn’t make him look like even more of a child, he would stick his tongue out at Eddie (but looking at the face Eddie gives him, he already knows what he is thinking – it’s an expression he sees quite often).

“Today is your lucky day, Mr. Buckley. You are being discharged.” Buck couldn’t stop the wide smile from spreading across his face.

He _really_ hated hospitals.

“However, you need to follow my instructions if you don’t want to be back here within a week, especially with your medical history.”

His smile dims slightly, remembering said medical history. He doesn’t like thinking back on all the times he avoided death, even if he just laughs about them around his team. Chim joked about him being immortal once and he didn’t know himself why he was alive with all these accidents and natural disasters trying their best to get rid of him. 

All he knew that he was glad to be here, and he would fight against mother nature itself (again) to get back to his family.

“-and with the head injury, we really would like you to have someone to stay with you for a few days.” 

He looked up quickly, “What?”

Dr. Harper looked straight back at him, “This is non-negotiable I’m afraid. Although it was only a mild concussion, it was a rare type of injury; damage that may have been hidden may appear later and we need you to be watched as much as possible in these early days.”

Buck floundered for a moment. “Doc, I don’t have anyo-“

“I’m staying with him for a while Doc, so there’s no worries there.”

Buck moved to look at Eddie, mouth open. _What?_ “Eddie, no. I can’t have you do that! What about Chris? You can’t drag him to sleep at mi-“

Eddie’s face turns soft for a moment, before moving back into the confident look he was holding before Buck spoke. “Then you can stay at mine. You sleep there often enough anyway; it will just be an elongated holiday. Chris will love it.”

Buck couldn’t really think of an argument.

“Great. Then that’s all I need to say. As you’re trained, this should be easier, but I’ll go through things to watch out for anyway. I can do that when you’re ready to leave.” Eddie just nods, listening intently.

Buck can barely believe it. He knows he stays at the Diaz household somewhat often, but this isn’t just a sleepover. He is going to be the annoying roommate sleeping on the couch, getting in the way and generally being a nuisance. 

Once the doctor has left, Buck turns to look at Eddie – ignoring the remaining twinge in his shoulder – and asks him whether he is _really_ sure that he is okay to stay at his.

“Buck, honestly. You’re always welcome at mine, okay?” He paused to look at him, thoughtful and then teasing, “Although, I would prefer you didn’t injure yourself to get there.”

It was Buck’s turn to roll his eyes. “Leave me alone man, I don’t ask for this.”

Eddie just laughs, before standing up. “I’ll go grab some clothes from your place and then swing back to come pick you up, okay? Then we can go home.”

He leaves the room immediately after, and Buck can’t help but be glad. They haven’t gone on their first date yet (and have _barely_ even kissed, something he is looking forward), but Buck can’t hold in the smile at Eddie calling his house their _home_. 

***

He was alone in the room for another few minutes before Maddie, and Chim close behind her, walked through the same door that Eddie left through.

“So, discharged?”

He just smiled brightly at them. She rolled her eyes and Chim laughed at him, but he could still see the concern hidden in both of them, but Maddie most of all. He knew it wasn’t easy to watch loved ones be hurt, and it definitely wasn’t the first time that this had happened where Buck was concerned. He had felt the exact same way when she was in the hospital after Doug.

He didn’t say anything, but he took her hand and squeezed while Chim put a hand on her back. She understood, gently squeezing back. The tension in her shoulders eased slightly, them both doing their best to comfort her, as did the concern in her eyes.

They stayed silence for a few moments, before Maddie spoke, “Are you sure you’re going to be okay?” 

Buck laughs, “Yes! I’ll be fine, and-“ he paused, not sure whether he should say anything, “I’m going to stay with Eddie for a while anyway.”

He immediately regretted saying anything as Maddie’s eyes widened and behind her, Chim tried his best not to laugh. “Is he now?” he says, mischievously. He rolls his head back onto the pillow of the bed and groans. 

Everyone at 118 had shown them both that they would have nothing bad to say if anything happened between them in the past few months, Chim especially, but Maddie has been their most avid supporter from the beginning - _Does this boy crush on Eddie mean you’re finally over Abby?_ \- and although everyone now knows about the date, since Eddie spilled the beans trying to keep him awake (and after Maddie had walked in on them _kissing_ ), he knows they’re all trying to allow them their privacy about it for a while.

Although, that doesn’t mean that they aren’t going to tease them a little.

Chimney stops trying to hold it in and quietly bursts out laughing. Maddie tries not to do the same, lips thinning with the effort to stay quiet. Seconds later, Eddie comes back in the room with a gym bag thrown over his shoulder. He looks at the siblings with a questioning tilt to his head; Buck just shakes his head while Maddie doesn’t stop giggling to herself. 

He shoos them all out of the room as he changes (after getting them to help him sit up – pain medication is a _Godsend_ until it wears off). Thanks to his arm, it takes a bit longer than he assumed it would, but he follows them out of the room a moment later, clothing correctly in place.

Maddie walks them down to Eddie’s car, Chim walking back to his own with promises to visit with the rest of the team as soon as they can, and gives him a quick hug before she leaves. Before she goes, she quickly whispers “Remember, no strenuous exercise.” She winks before turning around, hiding her (no doubt, very amused) face from the two of them and he makes an effort to ignore the look that Eddie gives the two of them. 

He gets in the car with minimal struggle – he definitely doesn’t fall onto the central console, and Eddie definitely doesn’t laugh – and they make their way home. It doesn’t take long, or maybe it does, but he is distracted by Eddie and singing along to the music coming through the radio that the journey is barely a blip on his radar.

As they reach the door, Eddie puts his arm around his back to hold onto his hip and help him towards the door. Although he appreciated the gesture, Buck couldn’t help but roll his eyes.

“You do realise my legs weren’t hurt at all right?” 

Eddie didn’t look away from his front door, the same door he couldn’t find the keys for (according to the shuffling). 

“Just let me do this Buck.” He said.

He relented easily. Eddie reacted in a similar way to Maddie when his favourite people were hurt, like Christopher or his Abuela, doing his best to care for them. If that made him feel better (and therefore lower the chances that Buck would get told off in most cases) then Buck wasn’t going to push him away.

It actually felt quite nice.

He didn’t exactly grow up in the most affectionate home, so sometimes having someone be annoyingly touchy was really _really_ nice; especially if that person was Eddie (not that he would admit that to Eddie). 

They get through the door and greet Carla and Chris, who are sat at the couch watching cartoons. They don’t take too long, Eddie making various excuses about Buck’s need for sleep and how they can see him tomorrow morning. Eddie drags him away from the couch, his typical sleeping arrangement, and after a moment he realises that Eddie is ‘helping’ him towards his bedroom.

“Eddie.”

“Buck.”

“ _Eddie._ ”

“Buck. I have an 8 year old; I hope you realise I can do this all day.”

“Eddie, I’m not taking your bed.” They had reached his bedroom door by this point, and Eddie stopped them. 

He turned him so that they were facing each other and, in a move similar to that of when he saw him and Chris again after the tsunami, he put both hands on his shoulders. They didn’t stay there for long though, moving up to rest on his cheeks. 

“Buck,” he says, “You’re not _taking_ anything. I’m giving it to you. And,” he pauses, contemplative, “honestly? I was hoping that we could share it.”

Buck hadn’t even thought of that, and he blushes at the thought. Despite his own red face, he can’t help but wiggle his eyebrows suggestively at the other man. Eddie just takes his hands away and moves towards the drawers in the corner of the room.

“I’ve emptied a drawer out for you for your clothes. I don’t know how long you’re planning to stay here so, feel free not to use it.”

Buck has the completely irrational thought that, if Eddie would let him, he would stay forever. 

He blinks, struck. “I’m definitely using it, thanks man.”

Eddie just smiles, brightly enough that it’s as if he knew the exact thought or... maybe he even thought it himself. 

He moves away from Buck towards the attached bathroom and grabs some pain meds out of the cabinet above the sink; “These are yours. Take two now and have a nap, and I’ll wake you up when you need to take the next set.”

Buck nods, feeling sleepy enough even without the meds. He takes them and swallows them down, and within a minute, he is in his boxers and a t-shirt, tucked up in Eddie’s bed. It takes him a minute to find a space that he is comfortable in, and tries to make an effort to not take up the whole bed (which he is known to do). 

When he is finally comfy, he looks up at Eddie and finds him with the same look he had earlier, the same look he gave him after he asked about Chris. A mixture between fond and shocked. From his space on the bed and can’t help but be tempted. 

He knows Chris is in the next room, and they haven’t actually had a chance to talk about what they are yet, but he wants this, and he knows Eddie does too.

He reaches out towards him.

For a moment, he thinks Eddie is going to say no. 

Then he moves away towards the same drawers he pointed out to Buck earlier, and changes quickly into something easy to nap in and lies down on the bed with him. There is a second of _awkward_ before Eddie moves closer to him, and Buck, for lack of a better word, clings to his side. 

They end up tangled together with Eddie on his back and Buck on his front, his head lying on Eddie’s chest and Eddie’s arm wrapped around Buck’s waist. Eddie is essentially Buck’s body pillow.

He quietly snorts at his own thought, too tired to do much else. Eddie doesn’t even ask what he is thinking about, he just uses his other hand – the one that isn’t trapped under Buck – and slowly strokes his hair. 

It doesn’t longer than another minute for Buck to fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: the inspiration for the title came from a line that I was going to put in then I cut it out (It doesn’t longer than another minute for Buck to fall asleep, _Eddie’s heartbeat his lullaby._ ) but 1) this isn’t really that type of book and 2) I thought it was **way** too cheesy. :)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! If you have any ideas on how to continue the series, feel free to let me know! This is probably the last following the hurt!buck storyline but I may write other little bits in the future (such as the first date that never happened..?)


End file.
